The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! (Vol 3)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy returns home for a while in this third volume of the ongoing series. No bad/mean reviews please. Also a little yaoi (slash, boy x boy) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#13**

**Family.**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hello everyone and welcome to the third volume of the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! This series has been a lot of fun to make and I'm glad people are reading it. Anyways let's jump into the story shall we?**

Mason awoke in his bed half awake. Hot arms stretched out as far as they could before getting out of bed.

"Another day, another annoyance." Mason said yawning as he grabbed a red and black auto-bot t-shirt. After he got his shirt on he grabbed a pair of blue jeans. After he got all dressed he walked out to the kitchen. "Wish Bumblebee could be here now. But, sadly we can't always be together. But at least we made the best of it the other night. It was truely A Night to Remember*" Mason said as he made himself some toast (A Night to Remember is my newest short story, out now so please check that out. -Mason). After the toast popped out of the toaster Mason grabbed the cheese whiz, spreading a thin layer across the toast's surface. Mason then glanced up at the clock. His eyes widened in shock. It was 7:55 AM. His classes started at 8:30 but homeroom started at 8:20. And it took him fifthteen minutes to get to school. "Nah slag!" Mason blurted out as he transformed into Spiderboy. Spiderboy then grabbed his two slices of toast as he lifted his mask up. "C'mon spider move!" Spiderboy yelled as he grabbed his school bag. He then leapt across the apartment, phasing through the living room. "I hope I get to school on time." Spiderboy said as he made his way to school.

**. . .**

Spiderboy's spider sense kicked in as he reached the half way point to school. Spiderboy landed on a near by rooftop, listening to his spider sense, trying to figure out what the danger was.

"Okay, what is it this time?!" Spiderboy asked himself before he heard a huge explosion from behind him. He turned around as the building behind him began to fall towards him. "OH MY GOD!" Spiderboy yelled as he flw behind the building, not bothering to use his rocket boots or glider cape. Rage leaked out of Spiderboy's body, extending tentacles around the building, attempting to keep the building from fall over. Spiderboy spun as many weblines as he could hold onto the building before pulling with all of his might. "C'MON SPIDEY! SHOW SOME STRENGTH! C'MON! FOR THE PEOPLE DOWN THERE! DON'T GIVE IN! DON'T GIVE UP!" Spiderboy told himself as he kept the building from falling.

"Need any help?" A famillar voice asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy smiled, turning his head to his right to look at his sister Madison, who was dressed up in a pink jumpsuit with white mask lenses.

"Um . . . what do you think?!" Spiderboy asked his sister. Madison smiled.

"What do you want me to do?" Madison asked Spiderboy.

"Let Rage bond with you while I get people out of there." Spiderboy said as his pet symbiote reached out to Madison, not letting go of the building. "Also, grab this webbing." Spiderboy said after Rage bonded with Madison. His sister took the webbing, keeping the building from falling. "I'll be back as fast as I can. Promise!" Spiderboy said as he flw into the building without the help of his rocket boots or glider cape. "HELLO?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" Spiderboy yelled into the burning building. No anwser. Spiderboy pressed a button on his right lense. He scanned the floor. No one was here. Spiderboy continued to scan as he made his way from floor to floor. Still nothing. "C'MON DAMN YOU! WHERE ARE THE PEOPLE?! Wait . . . maybe the place was evacuated before the bomb went off? Wait what time is it?" Spiderboy said to himself as he looked over at the nearest clock, which was above the stairway doors. The clock said quarter to seven. Spiderboy's eyes narrowed, he had forgotten his home clock was off by an hour or so. "Well, at least no one was here." Spiderboy told himself as he began to put out the fire.

**. . .**

Five minutes passed. Spiderboy had put out the flames in the top three floors, now on the fourth top floor.

"Almost done here, just have to put out these flames and then . . ." Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off. Spiderboy pointed his left hand at the person behind him before extending his stinger a little bit.

"Wow, you're uptight." Madison said, taking two steps back. Spiderboy looked at his sister with a confused face as he withdrew his stinger.

"Aren't you suopossed to be outside, keeping the building from falling?!" Spiderboy nearly shouted at his little sister. Madison smilied.

"Don't worry Mason." She began as Rage rebonded with his main host. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is outside holding up the building for me. So, what do you want me to do?" Madison asked Spiderboy as his spider sense went off.

"MOVE!" Spiderboy yelled as he got Madison out of the way of a firey blast. A figure in a grey battle armor emerged from the flames. He had two flamethrowers, one on each wrist, and a mini machine gun turrent on the armor's left shoulder. _This has to be the guy who is behind this. Have to shut him down before he levels this entire building!_ Spiderboy thought as he took out an ice pellet. _This should have a chilling effect._

"I was hoping for the Avengers to show up." The Mad Bomber began to say as he walked towards the corner Spiderboy and Madison were hiding behind. "But, I guess I can settle for you two." The Mad Bomber's eyes widened as he turned the corner. Spiderboy and Madison were no where in sight. "You can run, but you can't hide." The Mad Bomber said before walking down the hallway. Spiderboy and Madison dropped down from the ceiling as the Mad Bomber went out of sight.

"Can we call him the Mad Bomber?" Madison asked her brother. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"Sure, why not?" Spiderboy began. "Now c'mon, we've gotta stop him before he levels this whole place!" Spiderboy said as he and Madison raced down the hall after the Mad Bomber. "I'll place this on his armor while you distract him, okay?" Spiderboy said as he and Madison turned the corner. Madison nodded.

"No prob! He won't lay a finger on me!" Madison said unprofessinally a moments before they found the Mad Bomber. "HEY! DIDN'T YOUR MOM EVER TELL YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH MATCHES?!" Madison yelled at the Mad Bomber. Spiderboy narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"I was going to say that!" Spiderboy blurted before both him and Madison moved out of the way of the flame throwers.

"Well, I can't help it if you're too slow." Madison chuckled as she gained the Mad Bomber's attention.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" The Mad Bomber yelled as Spiderboy placed the ice pellet on his armor.

"Nope." Spiderboy said before the armor forze up. Spiderboy then kicked the Mad Bomber towards Madison. Madison then kicked him back to Spiderboy. "Heh, look we made a new game. Kick the villian . . ." Spiderboy started to say as he kicked the Mad Bomber back towards Madison.

". . . in the middle!" Madison said, finishing the sentence as she kicked the Mad Bomber at Spiderboy again.

"ENOUGH!" The Mad Bomber yelled before a pulse of fire burst out of his armor, forcing Madison crashing through the window.

"MADISON!" Spiderboy yelled as he leapt out the window after his unconcious sister. His sister was already half way down to the streets below and falling fast. Spiderboy activated his rocket boots and slowed down time a little bit. He was getting closer now, but so was the pavement. Madison was just in his reach when . . . it was too late.

**. . .**

He held her in his arms, cradling his little sister as the paramedics raced over. Spiderboy took off Madison's pink mask and lifted up his own before placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"I'm sorry Madi. I'm so, so sorry." Spiderboy whispered into his sister's ear softly. "I'll make things right, you heal. And I know you're not dead, just barely alive. Rest easy sis. I'll see you soon." Spiderboy said before pulling his mask back down as the paramedics took Madison from him.

"We'll do our best for her sir. We promise you." The female paramedic told Spiderboy. Spiderboy nodded.

"Thank you." Spiderboy said before leaping into the air before web-zipping up to the floor they both had fallen from.

"Ah, you're back. Where's your girlfriend? Oh wait, don't tell me, she's street pizza!" The Mad Bomber said before bursting with laughter. Spiderboy growled with rage.

"Shut up." Spiderboy said sternly. "You did that to her, you nearly killed her. And you don't even feel any regret. Not even a little! Well, guess what? You will be joining her." Spiderboy said as he snagged the Mad Bomber with a webline, pulling him closer. "When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you had run!"

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this first chap / issue of the son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy Vol. 3. The series has been alot of fun to write and I'm glad people are just reading these, it makes me feel better. Anways, stay tuned and take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#14**

**Family.**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chap/issue. Anyways, here's chap 2/ issue 14, ENJOY!**

Rage clouded his mind as he tightened his grip around the Mad Bomber's neck, his anger taking over.

"When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you had ran away!" Spiderboy growled as he extended his free left hand's stinger. The Mad Bomber's eyes lite up with fear as he noticed Spiderboy's savage look.

"P-Please! I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you!" The Mad Bomber lied. Spiderboy's black lensed eyes narrowed darkly as he let the Mad Bomber down. The Mad Bomber blinked twice in confussion before he smirked cockily. "HA! I knew you wouldn't do tha-ahhh!" The Mad Bomber said as Spiderboy stabbed him in the stomach. Spiderboy then threw the Mad Bomber over his head and out the window. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The Mad Bomber yelled as he fell towards the pavement quickly. Spiderboy turned away from the window and went to stop the spreading flames remaining within the building.

**. . .**

Three minutes later Spiderboy emerged from the main entrance of the building, the fire now taken out thanks to Spiderboy's multitasking of speeding up, slowing down time and firing webs the with a similar density to water. Spiderboy walked up to where the Mad Bomber was still lying, two paramedics were croutched down next to him, fixing up his injurys.

"I'll get him out of that armor for you." Spiderboy said as he phased his hands through the Mad Bomber's exosuit, grabbing him before hauling him out. "If I see you again, you're a dead-man! Got it?!" Spiderboy whispered into the Mad Bomber's ear as he walked him over to the nearest stretcher. The Mad Bomber shuttered in Spiderboy's arms as the teenaged superhero laid him down on the stretcher. Spiderboy then turned to the female paramedic who he had talked to earlier. "Excuse me, ma'am? Where did that little girl go? The one I held in my arms earlier." Spiderboy asked the female paramedic. She paused for a moment, trying to remember.

"She was taken to a Marche-Tech facility, I do not know which one though." The female paramedic told Spiderboy. Spiderboy sighed a little.

"Thank you SO much." Spiderboy said before leaping into the air, leaving the scene.

**. . .**

Mason (Spiderboy) walked into the room where his sister was resting peacfully. He took a chair, turning it to face him before sitting down on it. Mason reached out, taking his sister's hand, tears began to build up in his eyes as he heard someone walk into the room.

"It is not your fault Mason. You did what you could without abusing your powers." Mason's mom Trina said to Mason as she walked over to the other side of the bed, sitting down in the closest chair.

"I could have saved her." Mason said as a tear slid down his right cheek. "What is the point of being a hero if you can't even save you're siblings?" Trina's eyes softened.

"You already know the anwser to that." Trina said. Mason smilied a little.

"Yeah, I do. It doesn't matter what happens, no matter that cost, a hero protects people. If one live is hurt in the process it is a loss, but it can't hold the hero back, there are still others who need saving." Mason said as more tears slid down his face. "But, if the life that was hurt dies, then I don't know. The hero carries one, still mourning the death of the innocent who was killed."

"Correct." Trina said as she got up from where she sat. "I'll leave you alone now." Trina said before kissing Madison on the forehead. She walked over to Mason before kissing him on the forehead. Mason smilied a little.

"Love you mom." Mason said as his mother left the room. Mason then rested his chin down on the back of the chair as he stared at his sleeping sister. "I'm so sorry." Mason whispered. "I should have been faster. I should-" Mason said before a faint voice spoke up.

"Sh-shut up be-before I m-make you." Madison said faintly. Mason's eyes lite up surprised.

"MADISON!" Mason shouted happily. "THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY! Oh, sorry." Madison smilied a little.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some rest. Just want you to know . . . it's not your fault." Madison said before closing her eyes. Mason's face turned from happy surprise to horror.

"Madi?!" Mason said. Madison growled angerly.

"Go now, or you're dead." Madison said. Mason smilied a little before kissing his sister on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Mason said before leaving the room. Madison smilied as she drifted off to sleep.

**. . .**

_("You want me to come over for a few days? Maybe the whole week?")_ Bumblebee asked Mason over the vid-com channel Mason had made that could be reached threwout the entire multiverse. Mason got up from the couch where he had been sitting for the past ten minutes.

"Sure. I need someone around right now. And my dads are still away on their little trip and won't be back for a bit. Let me know when you want to be teleported over." Mason said into his holo-screen as he went into the kitchen to grab the phone.

_("Just teleport me over in five minutes.") _Bumblebee beeped into his web-cam. _("I'll be ready by then.")_ Mason nodded before Bumblebee turned off his computer. Mason then turned off his holo-screen before calling his school.

"Hello? Yes, I am calling in sick for my son Mason. Okay, thank you goodbye." Mason said with his voice changed to match his father Peter's exactly. Mason then hung up the phone. "Too easy." Mason said with a smirk before walking into the living room, flowing onto the couch as soon as he got close enough. Mason then waited ten seconds before snapping his fingers, his face now buried into a couch coushine. Bumblebee then teleported into the room human sized, with his red and black school bag.

("Wow, how do you always do that?") Bumblebee asked as Mason sat up in the couch.

"Timing." Mason said. "I have amazing timing when it comes to teleporting people. And, what's in the bag, another police outfit?*" Mason asked Bumblebee (Read 'A Night to Remember' to find out what Mason/Spiderboy meant. -Mason).

("Nope, something else. But I'm not telling you. It's a surprise.") Bumblebee beeped as he walked into Mason's room, putting the school bag away. ("So, what do you want to do first?") Bumblebee asked as he walked back into the living room. Mason rolled over to look Bumblebee in the optics. His big blue eyes now red and puffy, snort began to trail down his upper lip before he wiped it away. Bumblebee's optics narrowed with saddness.

"I-I want a hug." Mason said before Bumblebee walked over, wrapping his arms around the teenager. "I-It's all m-m-my f-fault! And I-I couldn't d-d-doooo anything t-to st-st-stop it!" Mason cried into the bot's should as Bumblebee patted him on the back softly for comfort.

("It's okay Mason. It's okay.")

**End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter/issue, it was alot of fun to make and I'm going to try and make the next on as fast as I can. Anyways guys, take care and see you next time! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#15**

**Deserved Happiness.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter/issue, it was a lot of fun to write and I was really glad of where the story went. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter/issue and please no bad/mean reviews.**

Mason awoke in Bumblebee's arms tiredly. He rolled over to face Bumblebee, wrapping his arms around the autobot. He was feeling better now. Better than the day before. Bumblebee opened his optics slowly, like a puppy from a nap.

"Morning." Mason said as Bumblebee yawned. Bumblebee smilied before leaning down, kissing Mason on the forehead.

("Morning, Spiderboy.") Bumblebee beeped as Mason got out of bed. ("So, you going to school today? Or are you staying here?") Bumblebee asked as Mason grabbed a clean black and yellow autobot t-shirt from his closet.

"I'm staying home for the week, I can catch up to my class in a fraction of a second." Mason began as he grabbed a pair of blue jeans from his dresser. "What do you want for breakfast?" Mason asked Bumblebee as he walked into the kitchen, leaving the door open.

("PANCAKES!") Bumblebee beeped insantly with excitment. Mason smilied.

"How many?" Mason asked Bumblebee from the kitchen as he took out two plates from the cabinet.

("THREE!") Bumblebee beeped a moment before Mason conjured up six pancakes, three on each plate. Mason then conjured up the syrup for the pancakes before bringing them to the dinner table.

"Come and get it!" Mason said as he sat down at the table. Bumblebee then leapt out of the bed and raced to the dinner table, taking his spot next to Mason before digging into the pancakes.

("So, what do you wanna do today?") Bumblebee asked Mason as he began to cut into his pancakes.

"Same ol', same old. Just watch T.V., and patrol around the city." Mason said as he chewed the pancake in his mouth. "I'm just going to relax this entire week." Mason said as Bumblebee took a bite out of his pancakes.

("OH NO! You are not leaving this apartment! The only way you're leaving is if it is really important") Bumblebee beeped as Mason took a bite of his pancakes. Mason conjured up glasses of milk for himself and Bumblebee before taking a sip of his own glass.

"Fine. Then I guess there's only a few other things we can do." Mason said with a evil grin and lustful grin. Bumblebee smilied a little.

("Later, right now we're just going to relax and finish breakfast.") Bumblebee beeped after taking a sip of his milk.

"Okay." Mason said as he continued to eat his food.

**. . .**

("Well, I'm stuffed!") Bumblebee beeped as he got out of his chair. ("Thanks for the breakfast.")

"I say you're stuffed! I can hear your stomach saying 'STOP IT! NO MORE FOOD! I'M FULL!'. And you ate like, twenty five pancakes!" Mason chuckled as he picked up his and Bumblebee's plates.

("It's not my fault you're such a great cook!") Bumblebee beeped with a smirk. Mason smilied as he placed the plates in the sink. Mason snapped his fingers before the dishes were cleaned.

"So, now what?" Mason asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee shrugged.

(I don't know.") Bumblebee beeped before the phone rang. Mason picked up the wireless phone, checking the caller I.D. The call was coming from Marche-Tech. Mason anwsered right away.

"Hello?" Mason anwsered.

_"Mason, you're sister's condition has worsen. I surgest you get here right away."_ Mason's mother Trina said over the phone. Mason's eyes widened in shock.

"I'll be there right away." Mason said before he hung up the phone, laying it back down on the kitchen counter. Bumblebee looked at Mason with a concerned face.

("What's wrong?") Bumblebee asked Mason as the teenaged boy grabbed Bumblebee by the left hand.

"My sister's condition is worse now, and we're going to go visit her, now!" Mason said before teleporting both himslef and Bumblebee out of the apartment.

**. . .**

A moment later Mason and Bumblebee appeared in Madison's room. Mason's eyes widened when he saw his sister, pale as could be, laying on her bed her life hanging by a thread. Mason quickly raced over to his sister's side, grabbing his her hand.

"Madi." Mason said loudly, extremly concerned. Madison smilied slightly. Mason tightened his grip a little bit, careful not to crush her hand under his own. Trina walked up behind Mason.

"This wasn't your fault Mason. There was nothing you could-" Train began to say, placing her left hand on Mason's right shoulder before Mason butted in.

"NO! This was my fault. And it's my mess to fix." Mason said as his eyes began to glow a right red. Energy then began to flow from him and into Madison. "You're not going to die! Not this way! Not because of me and my stupidity!" Mason said as life began to return to Madison. Mason waited a few minutes before he stopped healing his sister. "There, that should do it." Mason said smiling at his sister. Madison looked up at Mason with greatful eyes. Madison opened her mouth to speak but Mason stopped her. "Don't speak, sis. You'll be okay now. Now rest." Mason said as his eyes went back to normal before kissing Madison on the forehead. Mason turned to Bumblebee, grabbing his shoulder before teleporting out of the room and back to the apartment.

**. . .**

_**WARNING! GRAPHIC CONTENT A HEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

("I never knew you could heal other people!") Bumblebee beeped as he and Mason teleported into the apartment. Bumblebee then walked into Mason's room as Mason went into the living room.

"I wasn't sure if I could really do that." Mason said as he grabbed the t.v. remote, turning on the t.v. His spider sense went off as he put the channel on teletoon. Mason transformed into Spiderboy in an instant before leaping to the ceiling. "Okay 'Bee, what are you up to this time?" Spiderboy asked from the ceiling as he spotted a metalic tentacle of some sort slithering across the floor of the apartment. "What the hell is that?" Spiderboy asked himself as he dropped down to the floor before walking towards it. Spiderboy turned the corner to see where the tentacle was coming from. His black lensed eyes widened as he saw another four more of the metalic tentacles. "Oh come on!" Spiderboy said as the tentacles wrapped themselves around Spiderboy, restraining the teenaged superhero before pulling him towards his bedroom, where Bumblebee was waiting on Spiderboy's bed, next to a white shpere shaped device.

("Well, this is ironic.") Bumblebee beeped as the tentacles flipped Spiderboy upside down as they continued to pull him towards Bumblebee until they were three inches apart from each other. ("The spider's caught by the bee.") Bumblebee beeped as he took off enough of Spiderboy's mask to reveal the teenager's mouth.

"I am never trusting you with that bag ever again." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee kissed him. Spiderboy kissed back as Bumblebee ripped off Spiderboy's costume at the crotch area. Bumblebee and Spiderboy then separated. "HEY! Do you know how hard it is to make this costume? Even if it has a basic design it's still hard to make!" Spiderboy said before one of the tentacles squirted a light blue cybertroinian lubriquint onto his rear end. Spiderboy shivered from the sudden contact as Bumblebee grinned a little.

("Nice isn't it? This little toy of mine is the only thing I was able to bring to my universe's Earth. Well, besides a few extra things.") Bumblebee beeped as he walked over to Spiderboy's desk chair over next to the closet, taking a seat in the chair before sliding back. The tentacles turned Spiderboy towards Bumblebee as they began to work on the teenager's rear. Bumblebee then leaned back a bit into chair he sat in, watching as Spiderboy began to squirm from the tentacles' touches. ("What a sight.") Bumblebee beeped with a smirk as his crotch plate retracted, revealing his metalic cock. Bumblebee began to slowly stroke the member as one of the tentacles began to squirm into Spiderboy. Spiderboy began to pant uncontrolablly as the tentacle went deeper and deeper inside of him. ("Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself.") Bumblebee beeped as he picked up the pace of his strokes. Spiderboy whimpered with a slight nod in response.

"Y-Yes." Spiderboy panted as the tentacles began to slowly fuck him. "S-So good. N-Need m-more." Spiderboy said as his spider sense went off. He looked up at the tentacles at his rear entrance, his eyes widened when he saw a second tentacle making it's way to his hole. "I-I don't th-think I c-can take it!" Spiderboy said as he felt his entire body flush with heat as the second tentacle squirted its warmer lubriquint all over his rear entrance. "Hah! N-No don't!" Spiderboy managed to say before the second tentacle forced itself into Spiderboy. Spiderboy wailed from the intursion. Bumblebee grinned wickedly as he continued to pump his cybertronian love organ.

("Don't worry, Spider. You can take it.") Bumblebee beeped as the two tentacles within Spiderboy began to increase their speed. Spiderboy began to pant frantically, trying to get used to both the tentacles. Bumblebee got up, off the chair he had been sitting in before walking over to Spiderboy, still pumping his metailic member. ("You look so hot right now! I can't resist.") Bumblebee beeped as he lined up his cock with Spiderboy's exposed mouth. Spiderboy narrowed his eyes at Bumblebee.

"I-I'm gonna, g-g-get you for this!" Spiderboy said before Bumblebee put his cock in Spiderboy's face.

("We both know you like it.") Bumblebee beeped with a grin. ("Just look at your cock! It's practically pouring out pre-cum right now!") Spiderboy looked up at his 8 inched member, his eyes widened as he realized Bumblebee was right. His member was drenched in pre-cum which was making it's way into the red fabric of his costume, drenching that too.

"Wh-What do y-you expect? Y-You're f-f-fucking me up the ass with t-tentacles and you th-think I'm n-not going to . . . MMPH!" Spiderboy panted before Bumblebee shoved his member into Spiderboy's mouth.

("Okay whatever. Just relax Spider. Enjoy yourself, you've earned it.") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy began to relax, going down on Bumblebee's member. Moans began to slip out of Spiderboy's now full mouth as the tentacles fucked him now in a easier pace. Bumblebee felt himself close to his climax now, with the way he had just played with himself and how Spiderboy was treating him now, he was about to blow. Spiderboy began to slither his tounge all over Bumblebee's member. Bumblebee grunted, trying not to release too soon. He then reached over to the white sphere on the bed where the tentacles were coming from. He pressed a button on the sphere before the tentacles began to fuck Spiderboy fast and hard. Spiderboy grunted at the sudden change in pace as Bumblebee took out his cock from Spiderboy's mouth. ("C'mon Spidey, blow your load for me.") Bumblebee beeped as he began to jerk his cock like there was no tomorrow.

"B-Bumblebee! Ah! GOD I-I'M CUMMING!" Spiderboy panted as he reached his peak, shooting his load all over him and Bumblebee as the tentacles exited Spiderboy's rear quickly.

("AH! MASON!") Bumblebee beeped as he shot cybertronian cum all over Spiderboy's face before the tentacles retracted back into the sphere, releasing Spiderboy. Bumblebee then caught Spiderboy before his mutant lover hit the floor.

"You really know how to make me feel good." Spiderboy said as he scooped a bit of his cum off of Bumblebee's metal head. Bumblebee smilied down at Spiderboy as his lover licked the cum off his fingers.

("The same goes for you Spidey.") Bumblebee beeped as he kissed Spiderboy. Spiderboy kissed back as Bumblebee sat down on the bed.

"Also," Spiderboy began to say after they separated. "You kinda sounded like a super-villian there for a sec." Bumblebee grinned.

("Did not.") Bumblebee beeped as he took the white sphere off the bed, putting it on the floor.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, because I have you here with me." Spiderboy said hugging Bumblebee tightly.

("And that's all that matters.") Bumblebee beeped hugging back. Spiderboy smilied.

"Exactly."

**End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter/issue. It was fun to make and please no bad/mean reviews. Anyways, stay tuned everyone and take care. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#16**

**Caught in the Middle.**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter/issue, it was alot of fun to make. And just like the last chapter/issue I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much! Anyways let's jump into this!**

Mason awoke in a daze, his arms wrapped around the mech he loved. His butt was tender from the day before but he didn't care, he was just glad he could fix what he had done to his sister Madison. Mason then poked Bumblebee in the middle of the mech's forehead, waking the bot from his slumber.

("Wh-What?! I'm awake! I'M AWAKE!") Bumblebee beeped with sudden alarm. Mason chuckled a little at his love-bot.

"Morning 'Bee. How'd you sleep?" Mason asked Bumblebee as he traced his right hand's index finger along Bumblebee's left head-light.

("Good. Actually, I haven't slept so well in a long time.") Bumblebee beeped as he grabbed Mason's right hand's index finger. ("And we just woke up. I'm doing that right now!") Mason chuckled.

"Take away all my fun will you?" Mason said before he started to tickle Bumblebee. Bumblebee began to laugh uncontrolablly as Mason got on top of him.

("STOP! HA!HA!HA! STOP! I GIVE! I GIVE!") Bumblebee beeped loudly before Mason stopped. The two smilied at each other, their eyes bright and happy. Mason leaned down as Bumblebee leaned forward, both meeting the other half way before kissing. ("I love you Mason, and nothing will ever change that!") Bumblebee beeped a moment after he and Mason separated. Mason smilied down at Bumblebee with a soft expression.

"Me too 'Bee. Nothing will ever truely separate us." Mason said before kissing Bumblebee again.

**. . .**

Goliath, Broadway, Angela and Lexington glided on to the warehouse quietly, covered by the darkness of the night.

"Lexington, you shall take the front of the building, Broadway you take the west, Angela the east. I will take the south of the building. And all of you be on your guard. Demona's new device is some sort of transporter, acording to Xanatos." Goliath told the other three gargoyles before they dispersed thoughout the warehouse. Lexington dropped down to he main entrance of the warehouse, the door had been ripped out by something, or rather someone.

"Well, at least I know she was here." Lexington thought before he walked into the dark warehouse. _Ever since Spiderboy left*, I have been thinking about him more and more. And seeing him when the multiverse was shattering* wasn't helping much ether._ Lexington thought as he walked through the building carefully.(Spiderboy met the Gargoyles in Spiderboy Meets The Gargoyles: Spider and Stone, and a second time in Spiderboy: Shattered -Mason). Suddenlly Lexington heard something crack from behind him. He quickly turned around to find Demona, pointing a laser-gun like weapon at his face.

"Well, if it isn't Lexington." Demona said as she began to squeeze the trigger of the gun. Lexington didn't move, thinking if he did, Demona would fire before he'd get to cover. "Goodbye Lex, I'll be sure to tell Goliath you said goodbye. Once I've ripped out his throat that is." Demona said before Goliath tackled her from behind, forcing the device to hit the floor. It sparked before firing, hitting Lexington.

"AAAHHHHH!" Lexington yelled as he faded away. Goliath widened his eyes when Lexington was fully gone.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Goliath yelled in agony as Demona escaped without the device. Broadway and Angela raced over as fast as they could.

"Father, where is Lexington?" Angela asked her father. Goliath did not anwser.

"Goliath?" Broadway asked Goliath as a tear slid down the clan leader's face.

**. . .**

Mason walked out of his bedroom, now fully dressed in a red spider-themed t-shirt and blue jeans. He made his way to the living room where Bumblebee was watching the Gargoyles on t.v.

("So, have you met these guys before?") Bumblebee asked Mason, pointing towards the t.v. Mason smilied a little.

"Yeah, I've met them. They're really nice once you get to know them. Some, a little too nice." Mason said remembering Lexington. His spider sense then went off as a flash of white light went off in the room.

("What's going on?!") Bumblebee asked Mason a moment before the flash of light faded out. A green creature of the night stood in the middle of the living room, quickly looking around. His eyes widened as soon as he saw Mason.

"Spiderboy?! How'd I get here?! And why aren't I stone?!" Lexington asked Mason. Mason's eyes widened as he looked at Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked at him with the same face. Confused.

"Oh boy." Mason said before face palming.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter/issue and stay tuned to see what happens!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#17**

**Caught in the Middle**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Lexington?! How'd you get here?!" Mason said loudly, still shocked to see the green gargoyle in his living room. Lexington just shrugged.

"Demona had this device. Goliath said it was a transporter of some sort, but I don't know. Anyway, I was hit with a blast from that gun and now I'm here." Lexington said. Mason stared at him with narrow and unamused eyes.

"Yeah, that's a transporter." Mason began as he changed his expression quickly. "But I'm guessing it was damaged, seeing you're outside of your universe right now!."

"Okay, but why am I not stone right now?!" Lexington asked Mason a little sternly. Mason shrugged.

"Like I said, the transporter was damaged, it could have messed up you DNA a bit, or there's something about this universe that keeps you from turning to stone." Mason said as Bumblebee turned off the t.v. before getting off the couch. "But sadly, we have to wait until tonight before I can send you home, Lex."

"Why?" Lexington asked curiously. Mason sighed.

"Because I turned off my teleportation power for the day. I haven't had the best of days lately." Mason explained. Lexington paused for a moment, thinking about the situation carefully.

"So, now we can spend the day together? Just the two of us?" Lexington asked with hopful eyes. Mason looked over at Bumblebee with a uncomfortable face. Bumblebee was looking at Mason with a 'what about me' face.

"Actually, there are three of us. Me, you and Bumblebee." Mason said pointing towards Bumblebee, who now had his arms crossed and his optics narrowed at Lexington.

("Yeah, the three of us.") Bumblebee beeped as he walked over to Mason's side. Lexington narrowed his eyes a little.

"Sorry, Bumblebee is it? I didn't see you there." Lexington said darkly as he and Bumblebee stared into each other's eyes. Fire pratically covered them both from head to toe, causing Mason to back up a bit.

_Okay, creepy. Please god give me a way out of this!_ Mason thought before he heard an explosion from outside. Bumblebee and Lexington both blinked once before looking out the window as Mason transformed into Spiderboy, rushing over to the window. "We better get going if we're going to be able to help. Lexington you glide behind us, stay close." Spiderboy said as he opened the window before grabbing Bumblebee and jumping out of the apartment. Lexington followed close behind.

**. . .**

"HA!HA!HA! Oh how we've missed this!" A massive black creature said as he threw a car across the street. Spiderboy snagged the car with a webline before gently putting it down to the ground. Bumblebee then jumped off Spiderboy's back as Lexington landed on the pavement.

"Who the heck is that guy?!" Lexington asked as Spiderboy landed in front of the two. The teenaged superhero's lensed eyes widened in surprise at who was behind the chaos before them. It was Venom.

"Uncle Venom?!" Spiderboy called out to the black and white symbiote. The symbiote in the middle of the road paused for a moment before turning towards the three of them.

"Ah! If it isn't our dear nephew!" Venom hissed as he shot a tnetacle at Spiderboy, grabbing him. Spiderboy narrowed his eyes in annoyance before looking at Bumblebee.

"I swear to god if this turns into something like what happened last night, you're deAAAAAADDDDDD!" Spiderboy yelled as the tentacle retracted, sending Spiderboy closer to Venom with great speed.

"Wait, that thing's his uncle?!" Lexington asked confused. Bumblebee rolled his optics.

("Not genetically, but in a close friend to the family sort of way.") Bumblebee explained as he and Lexington dodged two tentacles that tried to grab them.

"And how is our little spider doing today?" Venom asked as his symbiote tounge slithered across Spiderboy's mask.

"Uh, Venom? Can I ask who's in control right now? Is it Eddie or the symbiote because you know just wondering." Spiderboy said as he began to struggle. Venom raised one of his symbiote eyes before anwsering.

"Our other is in control, Eddie needed a break. He was too tired from all of his hard work." Venom anwsered as Spiderboy nodded understandingly.

"So you decided to attack the city?" Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off. "Oh, I just struck a nerv. 'BEE!" Spiderboy yelled as Venom sent a tentacle at Spiderboy's face. Bumblebee shot the tentacle as it was about to stab Spiderboy in the face. Venom wailed in pain, releasing Spiderboy. Spiderboy leapt back over to Bumblebee and Lexington. "We have to surround him. One of you go over there and wait for my signal. It'll be a simple signal." Spiderboy said as he took out two spider shaped ninja stars. Bumblebee and Lexington both nodded before racing over to the building where spiderboy had pointed to.

("HEY! I was coming here! How about you take the other building! It's farther away from Mason and that's where you belong!") Bumblebee beeped angerly as he and Lexington fought to get on the ladder that lead to the fire exit of the building.

"NO WAY! I was here first! Like I was first to spot Spiderboy!" Lexington yelled as Venom noticed the two fighting. He then shot a tnetacle at Bumblebee and Lexington.

"GUYS!" Spiderboy said after hitting the tentacle with a energy blast. "STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER AND JUST START WORKING TOGETHER!" Spiderboy yelled as he leapt into the air, dodging another tentacle."HA! Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!" Spiderboy taunted as he dodged more and more tentacles Venom shot out at him. Spiderboy took out a small explosive before throwing it at Venom. "Wow, you REALLY can't HIT little ol' me! Yet I can HIT you from a mile away!" Spiderboy said as he continued to dodge the tentacles Venom shot out at him. The symbiote was in pain and Spiderboy was annoyed. _If they didn't hear that I swear to god I'll come on top of them like a ton of bricks! _Spiderboy thought as he kicked Venom in the head.

("That's the signal!") Bumblebee beeped as he reached the rooftop, hearing what Spiderboy said. ("Just need a good shot.") Bumblebee beeped as he raced to the edge closest to Venom, transforming his hands into blasters. Lexington then raced over next to Bumblebee.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! TAKE THE SHOT!" Lexington yelled at Bumblebee as the autobot scout lined up the shot. Bumblebee ignored Lexington. "C'mon man hurry up! Spiderboy could get hurt if we don't act . . ." Lexington said before Bumblebee lost his cool.

("I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'VE BEEN AT WAR WITH MY OWN PEOPLE FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER! SO I THINK I'D KNOW HOW TO USE MY OWN BLASTERS! AND BESIDES! MASON IS THE BEST THING I HAVE IN MY LIFE! And I'd never let him get hurt.") Bumblebee blurted out, putting his face up close to Lexington's.

"Right, like you didn't let him get hit by that grenade*?" Lexington said with his arms folded (Spiderboy: Shattered Chapter 3 -Mason). That was the last straw for Bumblebee. He transformed his left blaster back into his hand before grabbing Lexington by the throat, holding him up into the air, and charging his right blaster to maximum power.

("THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!") Bumblebee beeped with rage.

**. . .**

_What the hell istaking them so long?!_ Spiderboy thought as he dodged another tentacle. _Oh well, better get this over with a venom sting._ Spiderboy thought before he poked Venom with his index and middle fingers, sending the venom sting throughout the symbiote's body. Venom then collapsed onto the ground, passed out. _There, now to. WHAT THE HELL?!_ Spiderboy though as he saw Bumblebee holding Lexington (who was now battered and bruised) over the streets. "BUMBLEBEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU . . . ?!" Spiderboy began to say before Bumblebee dropped Lexington. "NO!" Spiderboy yelled as he leapt into the air, grabbing Lexington before web-zipping up to the rooftop where Bumblebee was. " 'Bee! What has gotten into you?!" Spiderboy yelled at Bumblebee. The scout's optics went into a state of sadness.

("I-I didn't mean t-. I mean, I just lost it! I'm sorry.") Bumblebee beeped as he rubbed the back of his head. Lexington opened his eyes, looking at Spiderboy, then at Bumblebee.

"YOU! I'LL RIP YOU APART FOR THAT!" Lexington yelled as he tried to leap at Bumblebee, but Spiderboy held onto the gargoyle's tail.

"HOLD IT!" Spiderboy yelled as he dragged Lexington back a few meters. "The both of you need to work things out, and stop fighting! It's REALLY getting annoying!" Spiderboy said as he got in between Bumblebee and Lexington. "What are you guys fighting about anyw . . . Oh wait. It's me isn't it?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee and Lexington. Both shrugged with an expression that said 'maybe' in a shy way. Spiderboy face palmed. "Okay, we're going back to the apartment, and straightening this out! Because right now I can't really handle any more of this bullshit!" Spiderboy said before grabbing Bumblebee and Lexington by their arms before flying off without the use of his rocket boots.

**. . .**

"Okay, now that we've all cooled off let's talk about what the fuck happened out there!" Mason said as he walked out of the bathroom, drying off his hands with a towel. Bumblebee and Lexington sat on the couch as far as they could from each other. Mason took a seat in between the two. "Okay, Bumblebee you go first. Why'd you do what you did." Mason said adjusting his ears before closing his eyes, concentrating on what Bumblebee was saying and his sparkbeat.

("I-I don't know. I guess I let my anger get the best of me. I just felt like you were going to replace me.") Bumblebee beeped with sad optics. Mason's eyes opened instantly in confusion.

"Okay, there's something wrong here. You can never be replaced. I could never bring myself to do such a thing to you 'Bee." Mason said as he placed a hand on Bumblebee's face plate. Bumblebee grabbed Mason's hand before rubbing his head against it, purring like a kitten. "Your turn Lex." Mason said before he closed his eyes again. "Go."

"I guess I acted the same as Bumblebee. I saw an way to get closer to you, so I took it. And I didn't want anything or anyone to get in my way." Lexington said before Mason opened his eyes.

"Lex, I'm sorry about that. I know how you feel about me but, like I said Bumblebee can't be replaced. But hey, we're still friends. That has to count for something. Right?" Mason said with a slight smile. Lexington sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." Lexington said with a soft smile. Lexington then took out his hand, stretching his arm in front of Mason. "Friends?" Lexington asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee smilied a little.

("Friends.") Bumblebee beeped as he grabbed Lexington's hand before they hand-shaked. Mason smilied from where he sat.

"Well, who's hungry?!" Mason asked as Lexington and Bumblebee both raised their hands.

"ME!" They both shouted at the same time.

**. . .**

"Mason! We're home!" Wade called out as he and Peter walked into the apartment with their lungage.

"Sorry we didn't get back on time, we were held up because someone wouldn't want to leave behind a certain something." Peter said, giving Wade a stern look.

"What?! I wasn't going to leave him behind like that! He was so lonely! Isn't that right Mr. Chimi?!" Wade said as he took out a chimichanga, snuggling the moldy object. Peter walked into the living room, no one was there.

"Mason?" Peter called out to his son before noticing a note on the couch.

"_Hey dads. I went to mom's for a little while. Bumblebee's with me and so is another friend. We'll be back in a bit. Love you guys. -Mason._" Peter said, reading out the note.

"Well, at least he didn't leave without telling us." Wade said as he tossed the chimichanga into the garbage. Peter narrowed his eyes at Wade.

"We spent a whole day at the airport, fighting about that chimichanga and you just threw it away!" Peter yelled at Wade.

**. . .**

"Well, this is it!" Spiderboy said as he, Bumblebee and Lexington walked into a labratory with a giant circle shaped, hollow doorway.

"What is it?" Lexington asked as he walked up towards it. Spiderboy walked over towards the control panel on the far side of the room.

"It's a cosmic teleporter. My own design of course." Spiderboy said as he turned on the teleporter. "It can teleport you anywhere and when. I'm setting it to a few minutes after you left your universe, this way I can go with you and tell Goliath and the other gargoyles what happened to you." Spiderboy explained as a potal opened in the teleporter.

("So, what about me?!") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as the teenaged superhero walked next to Lexington.

"You're watching the teleporter for me, I can't risk being stuck over there. Even if I could teleport back, I would get in trouble, told my dads I'd be home in about an hour." Spiderboy explained before he and Lexington jumped through the teleporter.

**. . .**

"Father, where is Lexington?" Angela asked her father. Goliath did not anwser.

"Goliath?" Broadway asked Goliath as a tear slid down the clan leader's face as a portal opened behind them.

"Hey guys!" Spiderboy said as he leapt out of the portal, with Lexington right behind him. "Guess who I have!"

"Lexington?" Goliath said looking up from where he had cried.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the scare. I was teleported to Spiderboy's universe and well . . . It's just good to be back!" Lexington said as he walked over to his clan. Spiderboy smilied.

"I'm just going t- . . . Yeah. See ya guys." Spiderboy said as he walked back into the teleporter.

**. . . **

Spiderboy opened the living room window with Bumblebee on his back. He let Bumblebee get into the apartment before he jumped in. The apartment was dark and quite, too quite. Spiderboy closed the window as Bumblebee crept towards Spiderboy's room.

"Okay guys, you can come out now." Spiderboy said looking over towards the kitchen. The light sthen turned on and Peter and Wade were revealed standing over in the kitchen.

"And what happened while we were gone?" Peter asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy turned into Mason as he walked into the kitchen.

"Alot of stuff." Mason said as he looked over at Bumblebee with a slight grin. Wade made a suspious look on his masked face.

"Okay, what happened?" Wade asked. Mason sighed.

"It is a long story." Mason said before starting his summary of what had happened for the past few days.

**End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter/issue. It was something a little different just for a change of pace and I may do something like this again. But I don't know, we'll see. Anyways please review and no bad/mean reviews. Take care everyone. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#18**

**Mental Training**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter as much as you enjoy this one! Please review (no bad/mean reviews please) and enjoy!**

"Are you sure you wanna do this Madi? I mean, you're still not entirely well." Mason said as he walked into his sister's room. Madison smilied.

"I'm fine Mason. Besides, this is more important." Madison said.

"Yeah, but if you're not feeling up to it . . ." Mason said as Madison raised a hand, signaling him to stop talking.

"The fall may have damaged my body, but not my mind. I'll be fine." Madison said as Mason closed his eyes, entering his sister's mind.

**. . .**

_"Good job. I didn't even notice you come in!" Madison said from a rooftop away. Mason and Madison both stood on two different rooftops across from each other, above a New York city._

_"I gues I'm getting better at this. Hopfully it's enough to fix something that __never__ should have happened." Mason said as he transformed into Spiderboy. "Now all I have to do is beat you here. Then I'll be ready." Spiderboy said as he leapt across the street, firing two weblines at Madison. Madison blocked the attack with a physic shield._

_"Nice try." Madison said as she fired a massive physic blast at Spiderboy. Spiderboy blocked the attack with a physic shield in mid-air before telporting behind Madison, kicking her off the building._

_"Happy landings." Spiderboy said as he teleported below his falling sister. Madison then made a physic shield below her to soften the fall. "Ah, scrap." Spiderboy said before he caught the physic shield, the sudden impact nearly shattering his arms. Spiderboy then threw Madison down the street._

_"Almost go me." Madison said as she landed on her feet. Madison picked up a transport truck as Spiderboy took out his spider saber, turning the saber on to fire mode. Spiderboy slashed the sword straight downard, creating a wave of fire. The wave hit the transport truck, causing it to explode. The blast sent Madison through the air and into a wall, ending the battle._

_"I win." Spiderboy said as everything began to fade._

**. . .**

Mason opened his eyes, looking down at his sister. "Thanks Madis! I've gotta go! See ya later!" Mason said as he raced out of the room.

**. . .**

"Thanks 'Bee. Sorry I didn't ask for this earlier." Mason said as Bumblebee handed him a comic with the title 'Superior Spider-Man #9'. Bumblebee smiled a little.

("It's okay Mason. It was no trouble at all for both me and Raf.") Bumblebee beeped as Mason quickly flipped through the pages of the comic.

"Tell Raf thanks for me okay? Also, here's twenty bucks for 'im. Call it a little more of a thank you than you want. And don't worry, it's not fake. You have to remember I can conjure up anything I want." Mason said as he handed twenty dollars to Bumblebee. Bumblebee took the money before hugging Mason.

("Thanks.") Bumblebee beeped. Mason smiled.

"That's what I'm suopossed to say. But you're welcome. Just say thanks to Raf for me." Mason said as he and Bumblebee separated.

("You already said that.") Bumblebee beeped. Mason smilied.

"I know. I'm just a little nervous." Mason said, rubbing the back of his neck.

("About what you're gonna do next?") Bumblebee asked. Mason nodded.

"Yeah. ever since I read 'The Amazing Spider-Man #700' I've had a bad feeling about what was going to happen with Otto Octavious in Spider-Man's body. And with all that has happened in 'Superior Spider-Man #'s 1-8' I don't wanna take any chances." Mason explained. There was a moment of silence before Mason perked up again with a smile. "Anyway, I guess I better teleport you home now." Mason said as Bumblebee picked up his red and black book bag. Mason glared at the bag as he noticed a tentacle hanging out of it. Bumblebee noticed Mason's expression before he realized the tentacle. Bumblebee quickly shoved the tentacle back into the bag.

("Heh, heh, sorry about that.") Bumblebee said with a smile. Mason glared at him.

"It's okay. I just don't want that thing to sneak up on me . . . again." Mason said, folding his arms. Bumblebee smiled before leaning forward for a kiss. Mason smiled before grabbing Bumblebee's head, pulling Bumblebee towards him before kissing the yellow mech. Bumblebee kissed back. A few moments passed before the separated. "Okay, I better gt you out of here before I change my mind." Mason said before waving goodbye. Bumblebee waved back before Mason snapped his fingers, teleporting Bumblebee back to his universe. "Now, time to see what happens to both Ock and that Peter Parker.

**. . . **

Mason couldn't believe his eyes. Peter Parker was dead, and Otto Octavious was in full control of Peter's life. The 'Superior' Spider-Man had beaten the original 'Amazing' Spider-Man. Mason's face grew dark before he closed the comic, tossing it onto his bed.

"Okay, now I have to fix this. Time for the 'Superior' Spider-Man to become the 'Inferior' Spider-Man." Mason said before transforming into Spiderboy. Spiderboy then teleported out of his own reality.

**End . . . ?**

**End of Volume 3 of the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! Hope you have all enjoyed this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it! If you wanna find out what happens to Spiderboy then check out the upcoming Spiderboy Meets: The Superior Spider-Man. I have no idea what to call it yet but I know it'll be awesome. Anyways thank you for reading and please review no bad/mean reviews and Take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
